It is known as penetrant structure containing the case under pressure, wiring harness, gasket seal of wiring harness relative to the case. This design is unreliable since in places of gasket seal of wires relative to the case there is a break of insulation which is humidified while in service, that results to failure of penetrant structure (see SCHOTT catalogue No. 4835/1d the publication of 1989).
The most similar on technical essence to the described invention is electrical hermetic penetrant structure containing the case under pressure, the hermetic modules sealed relative to the case, the hermetically sealed wires pressurized in a metal pipe of each module through polysulphone insulators (see the patent of the U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,526, H01B17/26, 1971).
The known design possesses the lowered thermal stability and fire resistance due to the following reasons: polysulphone is used as a sealing material for wires relative to modules. This material has temperature of a softening 168° C., and emergency operation at nuclear stations stipulate long operation of penetrant structure at temperatures up to 250° C. and pressure of 7-9 Bar. Polysulphone simply flow out under the influence of a fire, thus there is a loss of tightness and breakdown of electric insulation.